


Soothe

by ABrighterDarkness



Series: Kisses Bingo [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sam Wilson Feels, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: Dream.It was just a dream.  A memory distorted by his own subconscious.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Kisses Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885117
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	Soothe

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Kisses Square O3 - wrist kiss | **wiping away tears**

Sam woke with a disoriented jolt, heart racing as he bolted upright, muscles tense and ready to react. The adrenaline that accompanied remembered fear and agony and anger still racing through his system. The sounds and sights and smells still clung to all of his senses. He could still feel the burning heat against his skin like it was _right there._ Right next to him. 

Dream. 

It was just a dream. A memory distorted by his own subconscious.

His arms fell, bracing against his drawn up knees, hands clenched tightly into fists, as he fought to pull himself back together, to bring himself back down and out of the hellish dreamscape. Sam knew he was breathing too hard, his body still too tense, mind racing way too fast and too slow at the same time. Knew that he needed to slow it down, to try to breathe without choking on the exhaled sobs that he always hated but could never seem to win against. He could win if he could just _stop shaking._

It was several long moments before his mind calmed just enough for his senses to pull away from the nightmare and settle back into reality. For the vestiges of panic to ease enough from his mind that he could recognize what was real and what wasn’t. When they did, he felt a familiar broad palm stroking over the length of his spine in what he knew was intentionally slow, steady sweeps. Could hear the low, deep voice speaking softly against his temple, just loud enough to hear over the static in his mind.

“Easy, sweetheart. You’re okay. You’re safe. I got you, Sam. You’re safe.” The steady mantra spoken with gentle urgency. Calm and reassuring.

Steve. 

Sam swallowed thickly and let himself lean into the two points of contact, letting the familiar touch provide some sense of grounding. He didn’t, couldn’t, relax fully into it. Not after a dream like that. He could feel the minute trembling in his muscles. A combination of adrenaline and painful memories brought to the forefront and holding himself wound so tightly.

Steve took his cue, shifting just a little closer. Close enough to be comforting without crowding. The gentle strokes on his back continued as did the calming words spoken against the side of his head, interspersed with kisses to the same place. 

He let himself lean to the side, into Steve’s familiar, solid warmth. Not burning heat like from his dream. Not fear and pain and anger inducing like his mind had put on display in his mindscape. 

Warm. Comfort. 

With the steady heartbeat under Sam’s ear that served as an easy reminder that he wasn’t there anymore and arms that held just tightly enough to be secure and grounding. Soft words and softer kisses. A solid presence.

Sam breathed a little easier, the bands that had wound around his ribs and squeezed air from his lungs releasing bit by bit. 

“Back with me, sweetheart?” Steve asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Sam sighed shakily, willing the tension from his body. There was a time that he might have felt discomfort and embarrassment on top of what remained of the nightmare. Not anymore. They had both seen each other through far too many of these kinds of nights for embarrassment to linger. 

Just acceptance and relief that he wasn’t alone.

Steve’s touch was still achingly gentle and caring when his thumb swiped tenderly over Sam’s cheek that wasn’t pressed against Steve’s shoulder. Sam wasn’t surprised in the least when Steve’s thumb came away damp, it wouldn’t be the first or the last time that one of their minds drew them to tears. It was heartbreakingly normal for the both of them by now. That didn’t stop Steve’s fingers from curling under Sam’s chin and tipping his head enough to press soft kisses to each of Sam’s closed eyelids and then a lingering one to his forehead.

The affection drew a ghost of smile to Sam’s lips, still too raw for anything more. But it was more than he would have been capable of just moments before.

“What do you need?” Steve asked, keeping his voice soft and soothing.

Sam knew that what was needed varied from night to night, for both of them. There were nights where they woke from one terror or another that chased them from their bed to stare mindlessly at late night television with tea or coffee growing cold on the table. Sometimes Steve would avoid meeting his eyes entirely, swiftly changing and leaving the house to run off his lingering anxieties. The nights where one or the other felt entirely too raw that touch seemed to burn were the worst, for both of them no matter who happened to be suffering the dreams that night. The feeling of being unable to offer comfort, to soothe was almost physically painful.

He was grateful that, no matter how nasty the dream had been, how heavily lingered, it wasn’t one of those nights. Going back to sleep wasn’t an option, he knew that much without bothering to look at the clock and calculating the time until his alarm went off. 

With a still-shaky sigh, Sam leaned more heavily against Steve, letting him take his full weight. “Just this for now,” Sam answered, closing his eyes and forcing his mind to focus on the contact instead of replaying the images from his dream over and over. He could feel Steve’s nod in understanding or agreement and the press of lips to his forehead for the second time.

Steve shifted, slowly and carefully to keep from jostling Sam too much, until he could lean back against the headboard. Sam adjusted to the change and stretched out along Steve’s side, sprawled comfortably half over him with his ear still resting over Steve’s steady heartbeat. When they were situated, Steve’s arms wrapped back around him, one hand holding tightly onto him while the other continued stroking over his back. 

Sam breathed just a little easier.


End file.
